mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Saeculus Lumini Map Game
it stands for Century of Light, its a map game set in the Beginning of 1700 when all the european powers are still on their Status and the Imperialism is Beginning to form and european ruling is still uncertain,while this the americas remain ruled by the European Power such as France,Spain and Portugal, While the Asian countries still remain independent and Unaware of Europes Rising power Rules #Don't go against the rules it may win you a Permanent ban #Follow the mods instruction if you have any doubt, he or they, will gladly help you if you ask #Mods words are law unless proven mistaken,if you do so,and he still doesn't agree nor gives any explanation you can communicate this to the next mod and he may undo the others mod decision #if you Have any Disagreement with either a mod or another player, you can post your complain and mods may deliberate either if its justified or not #as a project for not just this game, if not the enitre map game community of this wiki,i'm starting a Game Court which would act as a tribunal court for the players and mods in case of some penalty commited be either of them #Expansion of the Homeland is at most 5000 sq km. #a nation such as the Papal States cannot become a republic in one turn,be realist and do it as likely as it could be #Only map makers may change the Main map,however you can post any map referent to any mistake or any change of your nation #The Rest of the rules are here Rules (Saeculus Lumini Map Game) Mods *Head Mod (Creator):Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:22, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *Co Head Mod: *Mod: DariusTheMouse (talk) 16:50, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Map Makers *Chief map maker:Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:22, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *ViceMap maker: *Mapmaker: Mods and Mapmakers are at the same status and thus a mapmaker may as well penalize player if there's a probable reason and truly concern Map New map? Potato (talk) 02:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Nations Europe *Spain:Sine dei gloriem (talk) 18:39, April 11, 2013 (UTC) *England:Local (talk) 23:53, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *Portugal: *France: SuperGalaxy (talk) 07:29, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *Prussia: *Netherlands: *Savoy: *Genoa: *Switzerland: *Bavaria: *Scotland: *Denmark: *Austria: *Venice: *Papal States: *Russia: *Sweden:Rdv65 (talk) 01:30, April 18, 2013 (UTC) *Commonwealth: DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:17, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *Norway: *Ottoman Empire: - jontiben Africa *Morocco: *Ethiopia: *Ashanti: *Songhai: *Kongo Peoples: *Portuguese Angola: *Portuguese Mozambique: *Dutch Cape of Good Hope: *Omani East Africa Asia *Qing Empire: *Tibet: *Japan: -Kogasa *Korea: *Vietnam: *Cambodia: *Siam: *Thailand: *Bhutan: *Mughal Empire: *Persia: Potato (talk) 02:58, April 20, 2013 (UTC) *Oman Sultanate: *Dutch East Indies: *Spanish Philippines: North America *British Thirteen Colonies: *French Quebec: *French Louisiana: *Capitaincy of Spanish Florida: *Viceroyalty of Nueva España: *Capitaincy of Cuba: *Capitaincy of Santo Domingo: *Capitaincy of Puerto Rico: *Saint Domingue: *Jamaica:: *Bahamas: *British Honduras: *British Mosquito Coast: *French West Indies: South America *Viceroyalty of Peru *Capitaincy of Venezuela *Real Audience of Santa Fe *Real Audience of Buenos Aires *Portuguese Brazil: *Dutch Guiane: *French Guiane: *Jesuit Rio de La plata: 'Game' '1700' *'Rusia adopts the Julian Calendary, the Great War Begins to roll (however may be changed by players).' *'New britain is discovered by europeans by the first time, by William dampier.' *'the King charles II of Spain doesn't dies and like in otl it grants village status to fuente alameda in murcia' *'The Pope Dies like In OTL and Clemente XI becomes pope' *'Spain:' the colonies expand, the Audience of Santafe Expands Eastwards 1500 sq km. While this the infrastructure begins to be built as many spanish nobles seek to establish spanish ruling within the amazons and to impose spanish ruling over the territories held by them in the treaty of tordesillas, it as well initiates settling over the territories deiure Spanish from the treaty in the amazons using the river itself as a free passage to reach the centre of the continent, the Empire founds the city of Santa Andrea de Amazonas, and nueva tordesillas to be the core of the Spanish Settlement on the amazons, the Viceroyalty of Peru Expands towards cisplatina, and Nueva españa expands towards Northern california by 1500 sq km, Military and navy is built up, and Plans to attack the ottomans are drawn, but none yet to be executed, the papal states are offered an alliance in hope of leading this to a campaign against the ottomans. *'England:' The English expand their borders in all their colonies. The Army is swelled by new recruits. The English send Troops into Scotland to bring it under english rule. *'Ottoman Empire:' The Ottoman army swiftly invades Venice's Achaian holdings, completely conquering the Peloponnesian peninsula in a little over five months. The army then marches north and attacks Venice's territory in the Balkans, but is repulsed. Wanting a hand in the colonial fortunes of the European nations, five ships laden with settlers depart from Aden. Landing on northern Madagascar, a small colony is set up. *'Commonwealth: '''Commonwealth increases it's armies and prepares for war with Sweden. Economy is slightly improved by taking some lands from churches and giving it to peasants. Nobles also increase their armies. To reorganise army new units created: Winged Polish Hussars (main force), Light Lithuanian cavalry, Cossack cavalry, Gudiyan light infantry, Lithuanian medium infantry. (main force) Also artillery corps established with few thousand men and 100-110 bombards/cannons. 1701 *'The Great War begins in the baltic as russians troop try to take Estonia from the Swedish but with little to no success and instead bringing swedish wraith against the Russian Empire''' *'In north america ''Fort Ponchartrain or OTL Detroit is Founded by the French colonists''' *'the Collegiate School of Connecticut is founded in October (In otl it becomed Yale university)' *''Also for players with colonial intentions Please see the Rules Section and The Colonial Expansion rates, For britain it would be something of 4000 sq km to 5000 sq km Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:55, April 18, 2013 (UTC)'' *'France: '''France starts to form a standing army of 50,000 troops. The North American colonies are expanded to the west, in the direction of the British. New shipyards are started to build to expand the fleet. A trade agreement is offered to Spain. *'Commonwealt: As great war started king decided to support Sweden in the Great War, attack on Russia started from west Ukraine and Smolensk, Commonwealth advances and lays siege on Moscow. In south army advances to OTL Donetsk and Kharkiv. Country is trying to improve important roads so trades would be faster and could generate more income. *'''Ottoman Empire ':' The offensive has only advanced about 30 miles, due to the spirited guerrilla tactics used by the Venetian militia behind enemy lines. The advance is further slowed due to the fact that the Venetian fleet defeated the Ottoman fleet in a massive naval battle near Astakos, meaning that supplies must be transported overland. Rebellions have broken out all throughout the Peloponnese, forcing the Empire to divert many of its troops bound for the Balkans to Athens and Corinth. *'Ottoman Empire Diplomacy:' Would Genoa, Venice's long-standing rival, like to assist us in the downfall of Venice's balkans posessions? We will give you money and military equipment SECRET: We will also offer our assistance in any future wars you might have with your enemy, France. *'Spain:' the navy and military is built up. the colonies expand by 1500 sq km both santa fe and Peru the first one towards the amazon while the second to cisplatina, while nueva españa expands by 3000 sq km,the war between venice and the otts becomes a great concern forcing spain to enter the war against them,leading mobilization of troops within the empire to Greece and the Levant.while this france agreement is accepted and france is Secretly asked if they would wish a join campaign against the British for the current colonial dissagrements between both of you 1702 *'The king william III of great britain dies, being succeded by Anna I' *'in Italy the Comet C/1702 H1 is discovered by Giacomo Filippo Maraldi and Francesco Bianchini among others' *'The tides of the war in venice changes as now backed by spain, and shortly afterwards by The papal states, venice begin to being able to fend of the ottomans and begin to take land from their enemy' *'England:' Troops are sent to the North American Colonies to combat any possible French Attack. Scotland is swiftly brought to heel by the British Military. Research begins into faster guns. The concept of a Gatling Gun-eque weapon is put to Paper. *'France: '''Expansion of American colonies is continued. Settlers who move to the New World shouldn't pay any taxes for ten years. The army is upgraded, and a military academy is opened in Paris to research for new military technologies and train better commanders. We proclaim that we don't want to attack England. *'Japan:' Japan builds up the military and begins expansion in Chishima Islands. *'Ottoman Empire:' As the Empire is falling, the government and most of the nobles head for Madagascar, bringing with them an influx of refugees. The doomed nation is put in the hands of a minor noble named Manaki Du-Zimbel, heralding from the Tunisian coast, who works futilely to save the great Ottoman Empire. **'Ormanlarin Azari:' The Madagascar colony is renamed Ormanlarin Azari (Land of the Forests). A road to further inland is constructed, and a new town is founded. The borders expand 6000 sq. miles, and many trees are cut down for construction purposes. (Next turn I'll abandon the Ottomans and play as Ormanlarin Azari). *'Sweden: Push in Russia with the objective to take over the Karelian peninsula and some territory east to the baltic states. An official alliance is send to the Commonwealt and an other one is propose to England. the military are build up with many Swedish joining the army. The king of Sweden start to think about a unified Scandinavia lead by Sweden. *'Commonwealth: '''Trades give more income after improving roads, also few trading agreements signed. We accept swedish alliance. Commonwealth also tries to advance in southern Russia near Ottoman borders. About one hundred thousands soldiers march into Russia with support of artillery corps. (ALG please as you did for the ottomans) *'Well there's a thing, the algorythm is going to remain, but i would really be warning the best way to win wars is to wait and build up your military, wars without any development end up being like the Ottoman war so... and i don't want players destroying their nations so early Sine dei gloriem (talk) 02:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) *'Spain:'Colonies expand by the usual rates, military and navy is built up and the war continues on the East and the balkans, Constantinople is sieged and taken by the Coalition forces and the Orthodox christianism again rules over the balkans as the otts enter to full crysis and bulgarians declare independence from them. 1703 *'The Russians manage to hold on the Polish, and Peter seeking to prepare to the war against to powerfull nations asks to seize conflicts and a Status quo antebellum.' *'In southern england the great storm of 1703 starts ,Spreading towards central england and later wales.' *'The Ottoman Collapse is Inminent,the Empire collapses fastly as many people seek their independence from their oppresors,after so much time.' *'In north america the French and English find difficulty with the Natives as many see both french and English as threatful towards them.' *'In madagascar Some Malgaches band together to form a anti ottoman presence in the island forming the Kingdom of Madagascar in the Western Coast' *'Persia: '''Prepared for the imminant collapse of the Ottoman Empire and prepared the army to take lost lands and gain a maritime border with the Black Sea or Meditteranean. Sends colonists to OTL Bosaso and and expedition is sent to Melanesia. Makes plans for a future invasion of Oman to take colonial holding and the other side of the Strait of Hormuz. Builds up army and navy. Begins opening up secular universities like those in Europe so not to loose a technological edge, the first starting in Shiraz. **'English diplomacy: You can buy a Blueprint on the same terms as France did. **'Persia: '''Very well, we accept. **Also with the Opium deal and Christian thing.' **What? **'English D: We also want the Opium trade deal and the toleration of Christian in Persia. **'Persia D: '''That's not the deal you had with France, the deal in which you demanded duplicated. **'English D:' Fine, the Blueprints have been sent to both Persia and France, under the same treaty. *'England:' The Gatling Gun is put into production. Troops armed with muskets invade several tribes, crushing them utterly. An alliance is offered with the French in America to destroy the Native Tribes. The Government asks all civilians in southern england/ wales to move further to the north. Troops in Southern england are moved into Forts and Castles for cover. **'French D: We accept. **'''Persia D: We offer to buy the blueprints for the gattling gun, in return we will tolerate Christians in our nation and give a trade deal on opium. *'France: '''The colonies keep expanding. The army is built up, and the infrastructure is upgraded. We also offer England a trade agreement about purchasing gatling guns. **'England D:' We accept the agreement, but only you can buy them, and you can't sell them. We will sell a copy of the Blueprints for £300,000. We also decide if we sell them to other countries. '''NEW CLAUSE: '''You can't us the Guns on us, and we won't us them on you **'France D: OK. *'''Japan: Japan builds up the military and continues expansion in Chishima Islands. *'Ormanlarin Azari:' Requests for diplomatic relations are sent to the Kingdom of Madagascar, as well as a trade pact request and generous gifts. A request is also sent to the mods to update the map. The capital of Ormanlarin Azari, Yeni Istanbul (New Istanbul), is built up. It now boasts 20 mosques and their adjacent madrassas and baths, 2 large permanent market buildings, a population of more than 12,000, and a large palace. The last ships from the Ottoman Empire arrive, bearing what remains of the treasury, 4,000 new colonists, and 350 professional soldiers. Most of the ships are dismantled for building materials. A request to purchase cedar and stone is sent to Ethiopia. *'Sweden: '''Sweden ask the Commonswealth about the war to know what it would like continue or accept the truce. Also, the Swedish king ask to Britain and France if we can buy the gatling gun under the same condition that we do not use it against easch other. Build up the military and continue to prepare the invasion of Denmark to to unify Scandinavia. Many agitator are send in Norway to spread the idea that Sweden would be a better country to be part of than Denmark. **'English D:' We are the only country that can sell them, and we really don't care if you and the French use them against each other, just not against us. The Blueprints are £300,000 pounds (an awful lot more in those days than £300,000 is now) and you can't sell them, but if you are supporting Rebels you can give them the guns under the same terms. *'Spain:' the military and the navy are built up. the colonies expand Santafe by 1500 sq km as well as Peru towards cisplatina, and Nueva españa towards north, while this a small settlement is made in Vancouver called San Juan de toledo. the colonies expand at their usual rates and the armies continue swepping through the ottoman empire,taking damieta, alexandria and Jerusalem under christian control,it offers france to buy the Blueprints in the future. '''New Turn?' 1704 the ottoman empire finally collapses into minor states unable of self protection, However, anatolia the balkans,Tunisia and Judea are annexed and divided by the coalition, the Sultanate of Baghdad is borned as well as the Sultanate of Cairo and The Caliphate of Mecca. the russian offer remains waiting for response from the swedish and polish Natives continue possing threats to the French and the English and In the amazons they fight fiercely spanish and portuguese the Malgache continue organizing against the ottomans in Azari. fighting to keep their nation together The Storm has left much more deaths, alike otl it leaves 20.000 deaths and small residual storms hit Ireland,Cornwall and Wales. this is moreless the map of The lands taken by the coalition Persia: 'Begins producing gattling guns en masse. Offers to buy the small Cacausus region taken by Spain. Prepares for an invasion of Oman which will occur shortly. Expeditionaries return from Melanesia and Indonesia, and sends colonists to South Boreno and name it East Shiraz, and begin making trails and small roads to aid in mobility in the jugnle. Offers Ormanlarin Azari protectorate status which comes with designs for the gattling gun. *'English D: you aren't allowed to sell the Gun design, you can send troops armed with the Guns to the Island, but you can't give the gun to other people *'Persia D: '''It's not "selling" it is a gift for accepting our geneous offer *'English D:' Even so, you can only do it this once, and they have to agree to the same terms you did and the terms diplomaticly offered below their post. *'Persian D: As they are our protectorate we will intercept and sending of gattling gun plans to other nations. '''Sweden: '''accept the Russian offer. The victory over Russia is celebrate and the king increase military spending and using, our victory, the idea of a new Kalmar Union lead by Sweden is propagate in Sweden and in the kingdom of Denmark. The parliament begun to talk about giving all the rights that a Swedish have to the Finnish. Many ship are build to keep control over the northern sea. We accept Britain term to buy the gatling gun, we also propose an alliance. The king is happy that the Ottoman empire collapse. '''Ormanlarin Azari: The offer to become a protectorate of Persia is accepted, in exchange for Gatling Gun plans and economic assistance. Requests for diplomatic relations are once again sent to the Kingdom of Madagascar, as well as a trade pact request and more generous gifts. All expansion is directed Eastward in an attempt to avoid the kingdom of Madagascar. However, seeing the native's aggressiveness to us, the army is SECRETLY built up, to avoid alarming the natives. New towns and cities are founded on the coast, and the first trade fleet departs for the rich ports of Ras Mohammed and Aqaba, determined to sell wood, coal, iron, copper, and the newly discovered sapphires of the island. Though fish would be profitable to sell, it has been a hard year and the fish are kept to feed the populace. *'English D:' As the Persians aren't actually allowed to give the Guns to you, but we will make an exception; you cannot; give the guns to ANYONE else, and you must keep them on the Island. Agree or we won't let Persia give them to you. The contract is open to negotiation. *'Ormanlarin D:' We accept. *'Persia D: '''ACtually we can give them to others, but not sell them, but to not-pissoff England don't give it to anyone. *'English D:' No, they can't give it to anyone, we have allowed you to give it to Ormanlarin, don't push it. '''Japan:' Japan builds up the military and continues expansion in Chishima Islands. England: Troops are sent into the Natives land, and armed with Gatling Guns they tear the Natives apart. A state of emergency is declared in southern England, and English Soldiers are sent to repair cities and evacuate everyone from the areas that are about to be hit with the smaller storms. After sellimg the design to so manymany Countries, the English throw themselves into the creation of a lighter Personal Weapon. They will be complete by next turn. Spain: '''the military is built up and navy expands, while this the organization of the vassal byzantine empire the campaigns,while this the development of an spanish version of the gauntlet is attempted to be made with little to no current success.while this the colonies expand at their usual rates and Imposition of Christendom begins in the eastern provinces yet allowing Muslims to continue exercising their religion as far as they promise no revolting against the royalty of Spain.while this the vassals of Spain such as Byzantium grow in pro of their own status. '''New Turn? 1705 the storm in the british isles end.the death told is about 24000 thousands. the malgache continue possing threats to the ottoman presence but with no real action being taken from their side the natives shocked continue fighting the English and french in north america, while the amazon tribes continue fighting the Spanish and Portuguese the Russians build up their military as the fear of another campaign from the swedish remains present in their minds and as the Russian Tsar Peter the great seeks for its own campaign to take over the baltic coast. from tomorrow on if i don't post the new turn a player can post it by 1:00 UTC ok. England: Now armed with the not for sale handheld Gatling Gun, England makes swift progress against the natives in America. A ship is run aground on the Falkland Islands, and they swiftly establish a Colony there. They accurately mark the position of the Island, leave some people there who construct a makeshift jetty, and return with a fleet of colonists, who colonize the entire of both nations. *'Japan:' Japan builds up the military and continues expansion in Chishima Islands. Category:Saeculus Lumini Map Game